Tease Me
by shi-chan
Summary: Yaoi Lemon - Koshino has a crush on Mitsui. So what does he do? He strip teases him. But what does Mitsui do after that? Does he accept him or reject him?


Here's something I thought of in one night. My second MitKosh/KoshMit fic. It has a bit of SenHana/HanaSen too. If you dislike YAOI, go away and refrain from reading any further.  
  
TEASE ME  
  
  
  
It had all been Sendoh's fault. Darn the porcupine head and his red headed lover. It's his entire fault that the poor Ryonan player with jersey number six was now a lovesick puppy. Hiroaki Koshino, sophomore of Ryonan High was in love with Shohoku's senior shooting guard, Hisashi Mitsui. It all began one afternoon after school after they lost to Shohoku in battle for the ticket to IH. Sendoh had approached him and asked him to accompany him to Shohoku to watch the team practice - at least that was his reason. Koshino knew better. He knew that Sendoh wanted to go to Shohoku just so that he could see his dearest Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
So being the nice guy under all the hot temper façade, he agreed to accompany the taller boy. When they arrived, he watched with fascination as Sendoh and Hanamichi smiled and greeted each other in a nice and proper manner. Sakuragi did not yell in the annoying way that he always did. During the course of their practice, Mitsui had missed the pass Sakuragi made, and the ball came zooming towards poor unaware Koshino's direction. Now Koshino hated himself for listening to a drooling Sendoh, because if he hadn't been, he would've caught that darn orange rubberized ball and avoid any trouble at all. But just like the mighty ones in the sky wanted it, he did pay attention to Sendoh, thus earning himself a good ticket to unavoidable trouble.  
  
The ball collided painfully on the right side of Koshino's face, causing him to loose his balance and fall sideways to his left, both hands clutching the now very sore face. Sendoh panicked. Ayako screamed. Kogure fidgeted. Akagi slapped his forehead. Sakuragi gaped. Rukawa sighed. Miyagi banged his head on the basketball pole and Mitsui rushed to his side and turned Koshino so that he was facing him.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I should have caught it." Mitsui said, staring at the ugly bruise on Koshino's cheek. Koshino could only stare at the handsome face before him, his pain momentarily forgotten. Mitsui touched the bruise and Koshino winced and that was when his hot-temper-mechanism kicked in.  
  
"Damnit! Stop making it worse that it already is!" Koshino hissed and got to his feet. He swayed and then brought a hand up to his head. He winced and inhaled sharply. "Darn. I don't feel too good." He mumbled before his eyes closed and he fainted from a light concussion.  
  
When he woke up, he found Mitsui reading a basketball magazine. He bolted up and regretted it, because he saw doubles of everything. Whoever threw that ball needed to be taught a lesson.  
  
"You just had a light concussion." Mitsui announced and tucked the magazine away in to his bag. "You think you can walk on your own till you get home?" Koshino merely glared at Mitsui in reply and got up. He wobbled for a few seconds and his hands shot out to grab the metal stands of the clinic bed. "I take that as a no." Mitsui took his arm and began to help him out of the school grounds and headed for the direction of the local train station.  
  
"I can go home now. Thank you for your time." Koshino said, in a rather sour manner. He could not help but blush at the closeness they were in.  
  
Mitsui shrugged. "Okay." He let go of Koshino who wobbled and nearly landed on his rear. The boy was still dizzy.  
  
"Remind me to kill Sendoh. Remind me to kill Sendoh for bringing me here. Remind me to kill Sendoh for abandoning me. Remind me to kill that idiot!" Koshino ranted as he tried to steady himself but to no avail.  
  
"What's that?" Mitsui asked, hoisting Koshino again. Koshino glared at him. "Fine, fine. I'll just drop you home."  
  
And that was when Koshino fell for Mitsui. In the course of the trip, the exhausted shooting guard fell asleep and unfortunately it happened to be on Koshino's shoulder.  
  
Koshino, at the memory of everything that happened slapped his forehead. It's been months since that incident and he could not get Mitsui out of his head. It was going to be a long, long winter break.  
  
*  
  
  
  
Koshino was on his way to Sendoh's house. Sendoh had given him a call and demanded that he come to his house on such a cold and windy Christmas evening. His exact words were, "I got a surprise for you Hiro-kun! So come on here as fast as you can!"  
  
Koshino just wished that whatever it is, it would not take long. He really wanted some sleep. As he rang the doorbell of Sendoh's house, he heard noises from inside. He narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out just who the people inside were. Mitsui opened the door and Koshino nearly fainted on the spot. All the blood rushed to his face and he could not utter a word.  
  
"Hey Koshino!" Mitsui greeted him.  
  
"S - S - S - S - Sem - Sempai!" Koshino stuttered.  
  
"Come on in, you're shivering." Mitsui said and allowed the slightly shorter boy to enter.  
  
Once inside Sendoh's house, Koshino gasped. Everyone he could think off was present. Kainan team, Shoyo team, Ryokufu team, his own team and of course Shohoku. But the thing that he noticed was that they were all dressed in -  
  
"Leather?" Koshino blinked. Sendoh appeared before him and dragged him to a room behind the kitchen. They entered the tiny four-walled room and Koshino found the largest assortments of leather clothing. "What exactly am I doing here Sendoh? What exactly made me come here in the first place anyway?" Koshino was getting very angry now.  
  
"You should be thankful Hiro-kun!" Sendoh beamed. "Mitsui is here, so you have to look all nice and sexy for him."  
  
Koshino flushed immediately. No one knew of his desire for Shohoku's shooting guard, he made sure of that. "What - What the hell as you talking about Sendoh? Why would I want to do something as obscene as that?" Koshino prayed that his excuse worked.  
  
"Oh hush!" Sendoh went to the corner of the room and pulled out a black box. "You get all worked up whenever I mention his name and you always blush whenever I bring him up in to any of our conversations." Koshino swallowed a lump in his throat. "Which is why I specially reserved this set of clothes for you. Not to flashy not to tarty. Just simple yet very eye catching." Sendoh handed the box to Koshino, who paled at the sight of its contents. "Come on. Everybody had to change when they got here. It's my Leather-Christmas-Party. A party to remember. So hurry up cause' the fun part is about to start." Sendoh left the room and slammed the door.  
  
Koshino sighed and began to change in to the leather clothes.  
  
*  
  
Sendoh had literally drag Koshino out of the changing room. Koshino absolutely refused to come out wearing something that was very close to 'skin'.  
  
SENDOH PULLED KOSHINO IN THE KITCHEN. "COME ON KOSHINO, YOU LOOK VERY -" SENDOH EYED HIS BEST FRIEND. KOSHINO WORE A TURTLENECK, EXTREMELY TIGHT LEATHER TOP THAT BARED A FEW INCHES OF HIS SHOULDER. THE TOP ENDED AN INCH ABOVE KOSHINO'S WAIST. HE HAD ON A PAIR OF LOW WAIST LEATHER PANTS, SHOWING OF A GOOD VIEW OF HIS HIPBONES. WEARING UNDERWEAR WAS A BIG NO-NO, SINCE IT MADE EVERYTHING LOOK BULKIER. THE PANTS HE WORE HAD A SMALL SLIT - FROM HIS HIP ALL THE WAY DOWN FOR ABOUT SIX INCHES - WHICH HAD A PAIR OF CRIS- CROSSING LEATHER STRAPS THAT HANG EVEN AFTER HE TIED THEM. SO WHENEVER KOSHINO MOVED, THE STRAPPY LACES WOULD SWING AND GIVE HIM THE MORE SEXY EFFECT. AS A FINISHING TOUCH, HE HAD ANKLE BOOTS AND A SPIKY LEATHER BRACELET. SENDOH GRINNED AT HIS GOOD WORK. "DELICIOUS."  
  
Koshino felt a hand pinch his ass and leapt four feet high in the air with a good scream to accompany it. "My, my Sendoh." Sakuragi said, kissing his lover. "You've outdone yourself. I couldn't stop my hands from pinching such a good ass."  
  
"Why you!" Koshino was about to let Sakuragi experience his wrath when Sendoh shoved him out of the kitchen and in to the open sea of chattering people.  
  
"Relax, have fun. Oh and watch the mistletoes." Sendoh said.  
  
Koshino sighed and eyed everyone in the room. They were all in simple leather pants, some baggy, some a bit tight - but nothing compared to what he was wearing. Everyone had simple leather tops, with a few exceptions to those that wore crop ones. One of them was approaching him right now. Hisashi Mitsui. Great.  
  
"Oh!" Mitsui said, eyeing Koshino up and down. He whistled. "That's what I call sexy."  
  
Maki appeared and he slapped Koshino's butt. "Woo! I'd like this one to be mine." Koshino really wanted to faint.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Mitsui said, holding Maki's shoulder. "He's mine. Hands off!"  
  
He's mine? Hands off? Koshino was feeling dizzy. "Yours huh?" Maki said, and wrapped both arms around Koshino. "Oh damn. I really wanted this flower."  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Koshino snapped. "I belong to no one, now excuse me!" He stalked off, face red. He vowed to try to relax and mingle in.  
  
*  
  
Things weren't really working exactly how Koshino prayed it would. Fujima, Hanagata, Jin, Kogure, Miyagi, Okita, Kazuma and Maki caught him under the mistletoe. That made it a total of eight kisses under one hour. He was going nuts. His butt was bit sore from all the slapping and pinching it got and he swore that he would kill Sendoh once everything is over.  
  
Koshino went to the table and got a drink. He took a swig of the beer in his hand and soon began to feel a bit light headed. He took his second can and he felt wild. He got up and began to dance with people in the middle of the living room. He joined the brush of bodies and seductive swaying of hips, causing many eyes to turn towards him. He had on a semi-serious face and his eyes flashed in invitation. He felt a pair of arms slide on his waist and leaned in to the person behind him, grinding him with flexible movements.  
  
Koshino stopped dancing ten minutes later and went to search for the object of his affection. He found Mitsui leaning against the window, but stopped. He wanted to approach him with style. And he knew only one person who could help him with the plan he had in mind.  
  
*  
  
"You want us to what?" Sakuragi hollered.  
  
"But Hiro-kun! Are you sure you won't regret this later?" Sendoh asked.  
  
"Yup. Just tie him up to a chair in one of your rooms - and make sure it's tight, have a good amount of space around him and I'll take care of the rest." Koshino waved at Sendoh. "Signal me when everything is done." Koshino disappeared in to the crowd.  
  
Sendoh sighed and opened a cupboard and took out a bottle. "This should knock him out for about half an hour. We'll be ready by then right?"  
  
Sakuragi took out a strawberry wine bottle and poured some in a glass. "Yeah. It's always the silent ones that are kinky aren't they?"  
  
Sendoh shrugged and mixed the powder in to the wine. "Let's go." They searched for Mitsui and found him by the window. "So what do you think of the party?" Sendoh asked, casually handing him the glass of wine. Mitsui shrugged, taking a sip of the drink.  
  
"It's good." Mitsui drained the glass. "Koshino is your friend right?" Sendoh nodded. "He's cute. I like him." Mitsui swayed and then collapsed.  
  
"Let's go." Sendoh said, picking Mitsui up and taking him to the garage. They tied him up to a wooden chair and began to clear out the things, dumping them outside. They set up dim lights and kept red lights in the corner for good effect. They plugged in techno music and left the garage, closing it. "Okay. Everything is ready."  
  
"Sendoh?" Sakuragi said, grinning. "Get the camera."  
  
*  
  
Mitsui opened his eyes and blinked at his surroundings. He tried to move but realized that he was tied to a chair. He narrowed his eyes and growled. "What the hell -"  
  
"Don't worry." Mitsui looked in front of him and found Koshino straddling a stool in a not so decent manner. Koshino stood up and straddled Mitsui's thighs, running his hands over Mitsui's chest and neck, pinching the nipples that he would sink his teeth in to later. Mitsui's breath caught in his throat as Koshino touched him. "You're so handsome sempai. I've been going insane over you since the day that ball hit my face." Koshino leaned forward and kissed Mitsui's cheek, then trailed his lips towards his chin. Mitsui could not help but enjoy the pleasures given to him that he tilted his neck up to give Koshino's wonderful lips more things to work on. Koshino licked his scar and began to suck it lightly, before claiming Mitsui's mouth in a fast and hard kiss. "Watch me." He said and left Mitsui's in his tranced state.  
  
Mitsui watched as Koshino began to sway with the gentle techno music playing in the background. He drooled at the sight in front of him. Koshino's slim waist moved in precise rhythm, making Mitsui think not to innocent thoughts. His arms slowly ascended and his feet skillfully moved to the beat. Koshino stood in a manner that gave Mitsui a full view of his body sideways. Koshino ran his hands up and down his body, tilting his head back and allowing his fingers to tease his neck and chest. Mitsui tried to shake the bonds that held him in place but to no avail. Koshino was driving him insane. He wanted him and he wanted him bad.  
  
He watched in defeat as Koshino's hands lifted the leather shirt he wore above his head, bearing flawless tanned white skin. Koshino threw the darn piece of clothing away and began dancing in a very erotic manner. He kicked his boots off and approached Mitsui, just so that his hands could tease his own body as he swayed his hips in front of Mitsui's face.  
  
"Koshino, can you get this thing off me?" He struggled.  
  
Koshino simply kissed his neck and gave him a red mark that would surely stay there for weeks. Mitsui groaned at Koshino's kisses. Koshino stood up and unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding the zipper down as his hips continued to sway to the music. Mitsui could only watch with an open mouth and desiring eyes as the wonderful boy danced before him.  
  
Koshino played with the waistband, turning around as he tactfully lowered the pants. He sank on his knees and began to slide of his pants, his arms dancing in the air as he arched his hips in to a full arc, pushing the pants down with knowledgeable fingers. Mitsui watched with wide eyes as everything was bared to him and he struggled to get free. He was painfully hard and the slightly tight leather pants he was wearing was not making things any easier.  
  
"What do you think Sempai?" Koshino purred, getting to his feet and straddling Mitsui's thighs once again. "Like what you see?" He traced Mitsui erect nipple. "Do you want to touch me? Do you want to feel me tight around you? Do you want to hear me scream your name with passion?" Koshino tugged the zipper down of Mitsui's shirt, parting the clothing slightly so he got a good view of Mitsui's firm chest. "What do you want Sempai?" Koshino ripped the shirt off him completely, and began to suck at his nipple.  
  
"Ah - oh - I - " Mitsui could not stop the groan that bubbled out of his mouth. "More."  
  
Koshino smiled and began to kiss his lips, running his tongue over the sweat tresses of Mitsui's mouth. "Yes Sempai? I can't hear you."  
  
"More." Mitsui panted, as his body began to drip with sweat. "Hot. It's so hot." He breathed out, trying to get some air. He tilted his head back in to a full arch. He needed air. He was having a very hard time just breathing and Koshino was not making things easier for him. "Koshino, please. Get me out of this."  
  
Koshino ignored him and continued kissing his neck and chest, biting and nipping kisses every now and then. He ran his hands down Mitsui's chest and all the way down to his hard groin. He teased it with gentle circles drawn by his slim fingers, causing Mitsui to moan loudly in pleasure and arch to the touch. Koshino sank to the ground in his knees and began to undo Mitsui's pants with his white teeth. Mitsui shivered as hot breath made contact with his bared stomach. He needed release and he needed it really fast or he'll go insane.  
  
Koshino avoided his manhood on purpose. He found it rather difficult to slide the pants off Mitsui's toned legs, so he did the only thing he can think off. He ripped it off him with fierce strength that he did not know he possessed. He flung the piece of clothing away and began to rip Mitsui's tight blue boxers off him. Once Mitsui was bare and vulnerable to anything, Koshino began to lick and kiss his inner thighs, slowly going up to his erection.  
  
"Koshino!" Mitsui screamed, as Koshino bit gently at his tip. Mitsui's face was flushed and his pulse rate had increased rapidly. Koshino's hands wandered to the back of Mitsui and began to fiddle with the bonds, as his lips slowly worked on the tip only. Mitsui felt the bonds loosened and he immediately wrenched his wrists free, surely the force would leave dark and ugly marks on his wrists. He was about to grab Koshino and screw him senseless, but that wonderful mouth had claimed him entirely and his hands could only grab the silky strands of Koshino's hair. "Koshino! Koshino!" He cried out as Koshino's mouth began to work faster and harder. Mitsui was climbing the point fast, and when he reached it, his vision exploded in several red and yellow stars. He fell back in to the chair, a quarter of his back hanging behind the chair. He felt tired, and his breathing was slowly getting back to normal.  
  
Koshino climbed up to wards Mitsui in a very graceful and catlike manner, his hands teasing his body once again, coaxing it to feel more excitement. Mitsui lifted his head up and found Koshino licking his fingers in a erotic manner.  
  
"Damn. I never knew you'd be this way. I always thought you were the quiet one." Mitsui said, and this caused Koshino to trail a wet kiss from his right ear all the way to his scar. "Ne Koshino? Are you willing to be in a relationship with me?"  
  
Koshino stopped at what he was doing. For a moment, his head cleared and he thought about what Mitsui just said. He looked in to midnight blue eyes. Mitsui was waiting for his answer and it just felt right to say yes. Koshino ran his fingers through Mitsui's cropped hair and smiled shyly. "Are you?"  
  
"I asked first." Mitsui smiled and brought a hand up to Koshino's cheek.  
  
"I am if you are." Koshino said and hoped that Mitsui meant what he just said.  
  
"Well, I'm not." Mitsui said, although he did not mean it. He simply wanted to see Koshino's reaction and he regretted it. Koshino's pupils dilated and he stiffened. The change in Koshino's eyes left as fast as it came.  
  
"I know Sempai." He kissed Mitsui one more time roughly and got to his feet, pulling his clothes on. "Merry Christmas, consider this as my gift to you."  
  
Mitsui got ready to dash behind Koshino but tripped. By the time he reached outside, Koshino was gone. "Damnit!" He cursed himself. "What have I done?"  
  
  
  
*  
  
Koshino had gone straight home, clad in his leather clothes. He did not even thank Sendoh or bid anyone goodbye at the party. He reached his house and found his older sister and brother asleep. He went directly for the bathroom and began to take a hot shower, the steamy clouding his vision temporarily. He closed his eyes and allowed the tears of rejection to slide down his cheeks. He knew that rejection was always painful, and he wished that he had not done what he had done that evening.  
  
Now, Koshino regretted everything from the bottom of his heart.  
  
*  
  
New Year turned out to be crap for Koshino. He spent it alone at home, watching reruns of Cardcaptor Sakura on TV. Anyone who saw him from school at that very moment would tease him and he would never hear the end of it. Sendoh had invited him to an outing with the Shohoku boys to watch the fireworks in the sky by the park but he turned the offer down politely and said that he had a cold - a big lie from his side.  
  
He eyed the wall clock in his yellow furnished living room. There was about half an hour before midnight. Feeling extremely bored, he got to his feet and padded to his room where he began to change in to a clean pair of blue jeans, his sneakers, a t-shirt and his Ryonan jacket. He left his house and headed to the church that was located beside the park. The church was completely empty, since everyone was waiting for New Year. Koshino knelt in front of the huge cross situated high up in the painted glass wall and lit a small candle among the already lighted ones. He closed his eyes and silently began to pray. He did not know how long he's been praying because he suddenly heard people coming in the church. He blinked in confusion and looked at his wristwatch. It was twelve thirty. Just how long has he been praying?  
  
"Hiro-kun?" Sendoh questioned.  
  
Koshino's eyes widened. He did the symbol of the cross and whispered his thanks to the lord as fast as he can before standing up and facing his own team and Shohoku. "Happy New Year?" He said, hoping that he did not look too gloomy. Mitsui was standing there, in a pair of black jeans, and a red button down shirt with a blue jacket on and he was staring right at him.  
  
"Didn't you say you had a cold?" Sakuragi asked, tapping his feet.  
  
"I still do." Koshino faked a sniffle. "I just wanted to pray. So I came here." He forced a smile, which failed miserably. "Anyway, I should be going. My brother and sister would be very worried, especially in my condition."  
  
"Hiro-kun?" Sendoh said. "Can I have a word with you outside?"  
  
Koshino sighed. "Yeah okay." He turned to face Shohoku and Ryonan. "Happy New Year everyone." A chorus of Happy New Year's erupted in the small church. Koshino followed Sendoh outside the church and made their way to an old well in the far corner of the front garden.  
  
"Hiro-kun, is there something you want to say?" Sendoh asked, placing a comforting hand on Koshino's shoulder.  
  
"No." Koshino replied flatly. "I have nothing to say. Is there something you wish for me to say?"  
  
"What happened, Koshino?" Sendoh asked seriously. "What happened with you and Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
Koshino shivered in the cold. He should have worn something a bit thicker. He rubbed his temples. "Nothing happened Sendoh. I strip-teased for him and that was it. Nothing else."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sendoh asked again.  
  
"Sendoh what do you want to hear?" Koshino asked in annoyance.  
  
"I want the truth." Sendoh replied.  
  
"That is the damn truth!" Koshino yelled. "What more do you want? I've told you everything!"  
  
"Why are you getting angry?" Sendoh asked, face expressionless.  
  
Koshino turned and faced Sendoh, biting his lower lip. "I was rejected." Sendoh's eyes widened. "Okay? I was rejected. Now are you happy?" Tears rolled down Koshino's eyes.  
  
"Koshino-san?" Kogure asked a few feet away from the pair, everyone else behind him. "We heard you guys shouting. Is everything all right?"  
  
Koshino turned sharply in shock towards Kogure's direction. "Sempai!" He did not know what to do. He bit his lip, and turned towards the other direction. "I'm sorry." He whispered and ran off.  
  
"Koshino! Wait!" Sendoh said. "Sakuragi, wait for me okay?" Sakuragi nodded. "Koshino!" Sendoh ran after him.  
  
"Excuse me." Mitsui said and went after Sendoh and Koshino.  
  
Koshino kept on running until he reached his house. He threw the door open and found his siblings standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Hiro-chan?" His older sister Rei asked. She had long black hair and wide hazel eyes hidden behind reading glasses that she was currently wearing.  
  
"What happened boy?" His elder brother Kaoru asked, as he and Rei studied Koshino's puffed eyes and tear stained face.  
  
Koshino turned back. "Nothing. Just leave me alone." He ran out of the house again, leaving his two elder siblings screaming out his name as he ran farther and farther. He rushed to the edge of town and headed for the bridge, where he hid underneath it. Sendoh and him used to go there just to fish back when they were in Junior high. He hugged his knees to his chest and began to sob silently. He allowed all the frustration to get out through his tears and be taken away by his light sobbing. He sat there for so long that he did not realize that his eyes were already dry. He had no more tears to shed and so he simply stared straight ahead. Something white drifting down the sky caught his eyes. Turning to the source of his distraction. He raised his head a little bit as more white drops descended from the sky. He got to his feet and went out to the open, holding both hands cupped together to catch one of the white drops. A snowdrop landed on his open palms and it slowly began to melt. A small smile graced Koshino's lips as the snowdrop melted and disappeared only to be replaced by another one. The snow began to fall even more and Koshino found himself looking up at the never-ending white patterns being formed in the sky as the snow fell from the heavens. His smile grew wider and he began to giggle for a moment forgetting everything that had happened to him.  
  
"Koshino?" A voice called out.  
  
"Hiro-kun?"  
  
Koshino's smile immediately disappeared. He froze in his position and slowly lowered his head. He was about to walk away when a firm hand clamped on his shoulder causing him to shiver from the strange yet familiar touch.  
  
"Koshino, I'm sorry." Koshino turned and found Mitsui staring at him with sincere eyes.  
  
"What f - for Se - Sempai?" Koshino asked, casually brushing the hand off his shoulder with shaky fingers.  
  
"I played with your feelings that night." Mitsui said and looked away. "I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't just lust. That you were actually willing to be in a relationship with me."  
  
Sendoh patted Koshino in the shoulder and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Koshino looked at him with begging eyes to just not do that, but it failed because Sendoh had already walked away.  
  
"When I saw the change in your eyes, I knew I made a mistake. I'm sorry." Mitsui said and looked up at Koshino. "I won't be surprised if you say no, but I'm going to ask anyway." Koshino took a step back and waited for what Mitsui was going to say. "Koshino, will you be my boyfriend?"  
  
Koshino was stunned beyond belief. He could not breathe. He could not think. He could not feel. All he could see was Mitsui's midnight blue eyes and how they never fail to mesmerize him with their beauty.  
  
"Se - Sempai?" Koshino asked and glared. He walked up to Mitsui and gave him a good hard slap across the side of his face. Mitsui was stunned and did not move from which the direction of his head was thrown in to from the slap. "I'd really like to be your boyfriend Sempai." Mitsui looked up and found a smiling Koshino. His cheek stung beyond belief yet Koshino stood there as if nothing happened. Koshino patted his painful cheek and kissed it.  
  
Mitsui chose that time to grab him and kiss him really hard. Screw pride, honor and discreteness. Koshino was there and that was all that mattered. Mitsui pushed his tongue in to the warm caverns of Koshino's mouth. Koshino had groaned in to the kiss, and Mitsui's hands were already traveling up and down Koshino's front and sides. They were really getting at it.  
  
"Get yourselves a room damnit!" Koshino quickly shoved Mitsui off him, he himself slipping in the process and landed on a sitting position on top of Mitsui. They both looked above them and found both teams grinning like fools. Miyagi was the one who spoke. "Really, you two! Beds were invented for that kind of stuff as well you know."  
  
"Did you know that -" Ikegami was cut off when Mitsui threw a snowball at him. There was a good amount of snow on the ground already anyway. "Why you!"  
  
"Snow ball fight!" Sakuragi hollered, and everyone scrambled behind hiding places, gathering snow in the process.  
  
It turned out to be a memorable new year.  
  
  
  
A month and a half later - Valentines evening  
  
Mitsui had invited Koshino to his place for dinner, which he made and they cuddled on his couch after baked potatoes and two pounds of steak and a chocolate cake. Mitsui's house was good for two people, since it was only him and his busy mother, who was currently at work in Tokyo. The interior décor of the house was navy blue and sky blue, a good mixture of the dark and light side of life. There was a shiny black piano in the corner of the room, which Koshino always admired. Mitsui had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently released Mitsui and laid his head on cushion. He got up and headed for the piano. Mitsui had told him that the piano was a wedding gift from his deceased father to his mother when they got married. Koshino fingered the it at first, before sitting on the chair and studying the keys. He had stopped taking piano lessons after he ended junior high school. He never understood why he stopped.  
  
Shrugging the memories away, he placed his hands on the keys and began to play a tune. He always did get carried away, and so he began to sing with the tune he was playing.  
  
Kotae ga mitsu kara nau modo kashisa de Itsu karaka kara mawari shiteita Chigau dareka no tokoro ni iku kimi wo semerarru hazu mo nai Nan to naku kizuiteita kimi no mayoi  
  
Yume de arou youni nando mo negatto yo Utsumuita mama sasayaita kotoba kanashiku kuri kaesu Hageshi ame ni boku no yowai kokoro wa tsuyoku utare Subete no tsumi wo nagashite hoshikatta  
  
Kitai to fuan ga sosogu kono machi de Boku wa michi wo sagashite Kimi wa tonari de chizu wo mite kureteta ne Yawarakana toki no kanji nagara arukeru youna koi data  
  
Yume de arou youni hitomi wo tojite ano hi wo omou Kaze ni dakarete waratteita futari Soshite asahi ga sasu goro boku no ude no naka Nemuru kimi no yasashii maborishi wo miteitai  
  
Yume de arou youni kokoro no oku de towa ni kagayake Kimi to no hibi wa ari no mama no boku data Itsuka egaiteta ashita e mou ichido aruki dasou Tatoe subete wo ushinatte no nanika ga umareru to shinjite  
  
Kitto futari no deai mo tooi hi no kiseki data kara  
  
Koshino was ending the tune with the final few notes, when two arms slipped around his waist and torso. Warm lips kissed his neck and it was all he could but to lean in to those lips.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice." Mitsui said huskily. "I wouldn't mind listening to it every night." Koshino blushed beetroot. "I love you my Hiro- chan. You're just a great person. You're talented, you're cute, you're sweet, you're caring, and you've got a really bad temper, but I love it." Mitsui took Koshino's hands and kissed it gently. "I love it when you sing. Sing again?"  
  
Koshino looked at him and grinned. "Later." He tackled Mitsui to the floor and smothered him in kisses. "Happy Valentines day, Koi."  
  
"Happy Valentines day to you." Mitsui pushed Koshino off him and picked him up in his arms, carrying him to his bedroom. He pinned him on his bed and began to nimble at the white silky skin underneath the blue cotton shirt. "You're always so yummy." Mitsui breathed out heavily as he struggled out of his own clothes, at the same time trying to get Koshino naked. "Mine and all mine. My Hiroaki Koshino."  
  
Koshino smiled and lifted himself up to pull Mitsui in to another heated kiss, their hips grinding each other. Both were equally hard and hot. Mitsui grabbed the tube of lube by his bedside table and spread a good amount on his finger and began to tickle Koshino's entrance. Koshino growled in impatience. Mitsui stooped low and took Koshino's manhood in to his mouth, causing the younger boy to arch to the source that gave him the exploding feeling. A loud cry escaped Koshino's mouth, when Mitsui pushed three digits in to his entrance in one go, but moaned in ecstasy when Mitsui's mouth sucked harder. Koshino was hot, wet and ready. Mitsui finished his task with his mouth, but stopped before Koshino could come, so that he could push himself in to Koshino and bury himself inside him. Koshino's cry rang in his ears, the boy's nails digging deeply in to Mitsui's shoulder. Mitsui began to thrust in to Koshino, causing him to give out cries and little groans as every thrust hit his sensitive spot within. They came in unison, and Mitsui licked Koshino clean as he emptied himself inside his lover's body.  
  
Both collapsed on the dark green linen covered bed, breathing hard, flushed from passion and heat. Koshino cuddled next to Mitsui, burying his face in his lover's neck. He gave it a light kiss, before closing his eyes. "I love you so much Hisashi-kun."  
  
Mitsui just held him closer. "So do I, baby." He kissed Koshino's forehead and closed his eyes for slumber. "So do I."  
  
  
  
OWARI  
  
Bwahahaha! Mitchy and Koshy lemon! Wheeeeee! The lyrics is the theme song for Tales of Destiny. It's called Yume de arou youni. It's really cute and I suggest you listen to it. The meaning of the song is quite cute too. I chose this because it has a piano playing in the background, so it was kinda' easy to mingle in with image I wanted to create. You can get the translation (I think) in Animelyrics.com.  
  
So whaddya think? Like it? Hate it? 


End file.
